Diamonds Cut Dragons (DGYN vs DMAN)
"Our next contenders are two very strong teams built upon each well balanced member! Introducing Team Dragon and Team Diamond onto the arena!" A pink haired woman and her team marched up to the platform in which the two competitors would stand, waiting for their randomly assigned stage and the match to begin. Already there was another woman with golden hair, backed by her own team. Third years. This struck fear into the first leader's mind. Over the speakers, the audience and teams could hear the booming voice of Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck. "Team Diamond recently transferred from Shade Academy to Haven Academy but that will not hold either team back now, will it? For those of you who are new to the Vytal Festival, a simulator will randomly choose some terrain for the teams to battle in, mostly likely to the advantage of one or the other. Whichever team wins will elect two members to move onto the Doubles Round. Of the winning pair, one remaining member will move onto singles." Finally, the holographic screens came up around the arena's perimeter, shuffling through all sorts of climates and geograpical choices before settling on one. On Team DGYN's side, the valley biome was selected, a relatively flat area with plenty of grass and a small, simulated chain of mountains was drawn up from inside Amity Colloseum. In contrast to the valley, a rainforest came up for Team DMAN. "The terrain... We can't possibly fight in this..." Yet they would try. Diamonds can cut dragons but dragons don't exist and diamonds can shatter. "3... 2... 1... GO!" Gladiolus, Yew, Dahlia, and Nephrite all darted to the rainforest. Daphne, Ninzaibu, and Mochi all made their way towards the valley, Daphne taking her boomerang and quickly separating it into two daggers. Ninzaibu immediately went to attack the butterfly faunus girl, her instincts picking up his movement quicker than either of the Dragon Members expected. While Ninzaibu was reaching out for Mochi with his giant claw, she countered by triggering her hammer to shoot while running. "Nephrite! Dahlia! Spinny blades of death!" Mochi called out, taking a sharp turn towards the mountains. The sudden change and commands threw Daphne and Ninzaibu off, causing them to stop in their tracks then split. Meanwhile, Dahlia and Gladiolus were engaged in hand to claw combat, Aenean stalking Yew stalking Nephrite. At this point, Gladiolus had occupied Dahlia enough to keep her from pulling out her weapons, knives on an extremely long chain. Finally, Dahlia had grabbed the faux faunus by the arm, slinging her into a tree and stun her for a few moments. The crowd's cheering could be heard over the creaking of the thick tree, Port's voice reverberating and cheering out, "A sticky situation averted. Had Gladiolus been able to land another hit on Dahlia, semblances would have been able to break out! What a shame," At last, Dahlia stomped on the ground, releasing her knives from their compartments on the back of her corset's sealed case. The rosette shrugged, taking an extra chain and securing Gladiolus to the tree while keeping a close eye out for another member of the opposing team. Quickly, she sprinted off to the central platform and away from any possible hiding enemies. "Nephrite, Olive Roses!" Aenean called out from high in the canopy of the rainforest. Swiftly, the blond disappeared into the trees' leaves and trunks, hiding with his teammate blond for a few moments. Yew searched the tree tops for some time before giving up then heading deeper into the forest, the two above already climbing in the other direction. Finally, the entirety of Team DMAN had met for a brief moment, not even a verbal exchange to be heard before two members ran to one biome or the other. As that had happened, Daphne and Ninzaibu had finished scaling the mountain. The two looked down to the grassy hills below, Ninzaibu relaying ideas off his leader until she finally ordered him to go into the forest and find the other two while she distracted the two Diamond members as they approached. The brunette was down the hill in no time. With quick thinking and minimal machinery, Daphne was able to float down toward arena floor by sticking a motor with her boomerang in its full form. As she approached Dahlia and Aenean, Daphne disassembled her little machine, separating her weapon back into two daggers and utilizing the available sunlight to temporarily blind Dahlia and Aenean. "Well, hello there. My name is Daphne and I know you two are Dahlia and Aenean. I remember the trouble you caused our time last year in the cafeteria and at the dance. All things aside, I look forward to this fight." The golden haired woman bowed before the two got into fighting stance. Dahlia and Aenean looked at each other for a brief moment before they, too, were in stance. "Get to the mountain," Dahlia ordered Aenean. Nodding, he took off in an instant, climbing the terrain as the leaders sparred.